


隐秘（番外）-生日

by BobDongisrl



Category: BobDong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobDongisrl/pseuds/BobDongisrl





	隐秘（番外）-生日

金知元站在窗户旁边，白色的浴袍松垮的挂在人的身上，发梢还有点未干的水渍，他端着酒杯暗自观察不远处兴致勃勃的拆着礼物的小孩。

嘴角快要挂到耳根的笑容，只是微露着一片侧脸，也还是异常的清晰。

他有点期待这人看到礼物时候的表情，或许这要责怪他选择的那个蓝绿色的包装盒，本身似乎带着欺骗性，浅米色的丝绸蝴蝶结，确实是像极了大牌子的首饰礼盒。

但其实非要归类的话，也能被勉强的看作装饰品。

金知元抬手，一饮而尽杯中的红酒。

那双会弹钢琴的修长的手终于触碰到盒子的边缘，圆润的指甲无意的扫过滑落的丝带。

他的眼睛再次聚焦的时候，就看到他的小孩开始有些不自然的后颈弧线，还有已经消失的笑容。

“怎么了？我千挑万选的生日礼物，不喜欢吗？”

金知元轻轻的将酒杯放在茶几上，人靠过去，把金东爀圈在自己和桌子的中间。自然快速的察觉了因为自己这句话更加紧张和颤抖的小孩。

金东爀只是在金知元走近的时候快速的合上了面前的盒子，好像这根本不是什么生日礼物，而是烫手的山芋。

他努力的让自己放松，然后顺势倚靠进这人的怀中。

软化的姿态似乎取悦了这个人，他能感受金知元怀抱的温暖，还有他从胸膛里一路而上的愉悦。

“哥干嘛在生日的时候吓唬我，太坏了吧。”

“怎么就是吓唬你？你还没说呢？喜不喜欢。”

金东爀看着那礼物盒犯了难，说不喜欢肯定是不行的，可若是说了喜欢，接下来会发生什么不用想也知道了。

他在狭小的空间内转了身，双手不安分的抱住了金知元的腰，把脑袋干脆的埋进金知元的胸膛，呼出的热气聚集成水雾，顺着金知元本就敞开的领口窜了进去。

“哥喜欢的话，我就喜欢。”

磨人的要命。

金知元没有回抱他，而是伸手直接拿出了盒子里的东西。

深棕色的牛皮，锁扣的部位挂着一个金色的小吊牌，繁复的花纹中间仔细辨认是金知元的英文名。

他笑着把项圈搭在了金东爀的脖子上，漂亮的甚至有些微瘦的锁骨被映衬的更加白皙，吊牌因为这人小幅度的抖动晃来晃去。

金知元下意识的眯着眼睛盯着这人的脖颈间。

要是再有个铃铛就更好了。

金东爀的手伸向脖子，还没碰到那冰凉的金属就被人强制按下。

“我叫人新做的，和你之前的那个一模一样，喜欢吗？”

金东爀听了这话却是更加紧张了，他的喉结不由自主的吞咽着口水，眼神也不敢对上金知元，只是在四处乱飘着。

金知元捏住他的下巴，逼迫他抬头看向自己。

“在疑惑我是怎么会知道的？”

金知元轻轻的笑了起来，他能感觉金东爀在自己手下颤抖的身体，他的手离开人的下巴，慢慢的沿着下颌的线条走下去，肩膀因为害怕紧紧的绷住，可是在自己试图剥落他衣衫的时候有些难以自持的呻吟。

汗毛微微的耸立，毛孔都被打开，滑腻的触感像是上等的丝绸，也像醇度刚好的牛奶。

他的唇忍不住贴上去，代替手指去感受这人的温度。

金东爀已经红了眼睛，泪水开始在眼眶里打转，但又像忌惮着眼前的这个男人，始终不肯流下来。他看金知元笑着，将头挪到他的面前，黑色的发丝还湿漉漉的，打着绺的垂在额间。

金知元吻上那吊牌。吻他自己的名字。

-

从此刻起，我将属于你，

我的神，我的上帝。

我的爱人。

-

锁扣闭合发出轻微的声响，皮质冰冷的贴着人的肌肤，大小刚好的贴合上，不紧，也没有多余的缝隙，金属吊牌微微晃荡着，金东爀有点不自然的摇了一下脑袋。

他开始不再习惯金知元突然生出的霸道，被人瞬间掌握的自己的命运。

这人的手指好像带着电流，顺着项圈的边缘扫过，激的金东爀汗毛耸立。

他太久没有这样的感受了，眼睛不自觉的眯起，胸腔震出破碎的呻吟，他任由金知元像欣赏艺术品一样的看着自己，眼神灼灼的仿佛火焰。

“很适合。”

安静的房间只剩下空调的机械声。

或许还有他不停加重的喘息和快要跳出唇齿的心脏。

这一切都太超过了。

“bobby哥.....”

金东爀的蜜嗓此刻更是像蒙了一层雾气，言语不在真切的小声叫着人的名字，他不由自主的想要臣服于这个男人，这个早被他刻在心尖上的人。

金知元似乎已经看透了他，手掌不算重的捏住这人的肩膀，白皙的皮肤印上微微的红色，他施压于人，对上小孩望过来的眼睛，鼓励和胁迫好像并存，微笑并没有达到眼底，但面上总是一派的温和。

金东爀顺着他的力度慢慢的放低了身子，直到膝盖轻轻的搭在地板上。

嘴唇小心试探的靠近，浴袍柔软的毛巾质感摩擦着他的嘴唇和皮肤，金知元的手覆在他的头顶，轻柔的顺着小孩的头发。

“乖孩子。”

金知元慢慢的向后挪了两步，金东爀下意识的想要跟上，却被人喝令住。

“我让你动了吗？”

已经挪移出半步的膝盖突然的停住，金东爀抖着身子又乖巧的挪了回去。低着头不敢看向金知元。

“看来是都忘记了，需要我帮你想一想？”

小孩像是被吓坏了，只是这淡淡的一句话就让他快速的抬起头，睁大着眼睛还眨巴出几点眼泪，可怜兮兮的对上此刻已经坐在床边的男人。

金知元的浴袍已经松开了大半，漂亮的腹肌在白色间若隐若现，男性荷尔蒙铺面而来，金东爀被人单纯招手的动作就蛊惑了大半。

“到我身边来。”

金东爀的眼睛几乎带上了痴迷，他曾无比迷恋这样的金知元，甚至只是平静的对他下指令的金知元，即使不会上挑的语气，可也总是让他忍不住的想要跪在这人的脚下。

便是让他插手自己的人生又如何。还有什么不愿意献祭于他。

金东爀停顿了几秒，然后慢慢的将手放在了地板上，地毯的边缘离他不到一步远，却好像隔着千山万水，怎么也望不到边。

他试探的向前移动手掌和膝盖，腰部带着力度下压，肩膀微微的耸起，脖颈保持直线，整个背部行成漂亮的弧度。

白色的T恤因为这样的动作而向上移动，后腰肌肤被无意识的裸露出来，被金知元常年逼迫的健身也颇有成效，脊柱沟藏在衣服下面，这人向前爬动时偶尔可见。

自然翘起的臀部小巧却浑圆，金知元因着金东爀看不到他，就毫不在意的直接舔上自己的上唇，欲望在眼睛里快要溢满出来。

这孩子倒是越来越撩人了，更重要的，撩人却不自知，确实要好好的调教了。

金知元的眼睛又暗了暗，看着人一步一步的爬到自己的脚边，吊牌晃动被吊灯的黄光闪出金属的光晕，小巧的耳朵因为这动作越发的红了起来。

他觉得自己的视力一下子被这人打乱，似乎看得见小孩脖颈上细小的绒毛，又或者其实干脆连他的动作也看不真切。

口干舌燥的，眩晕了起来。

-

金东爀刚刚到他脚边，还没跪坐好听人进一步的指示，金知元的手就急迫的伸向了他的后颈，巧劲压着人向自己靠近。

“他送你的好看，还是我送你的好看？”

金知元突然问了这么一句，金东爀知道他说什么。

“这么久的事哥也拿来讲。”

金知元因为他的回答看向他。小孩还被压在自己腿上，小脸顺势的贴住自己的大腿，隔着浴袍轻微的蹭了一下。

不满的捏了捏他的后颈软肉，威胁不说出口也是能传达的。

“哥当时不是说不在意吗？”

“你倒是胆子大了。”

“我知道哥舍不得。”

“这样看来还是刚开始的时候好。换个称呼。”

“……知元？”

话音还没落就被人强迫的抬头，金知元还在笑着，甚至可以说笑意更浓了，可是金东爀却被他惊出一身的冷汗。

本以为调笑几句就能哄的人开心，自己的生日，玩些情趣也正常，金知元对这些事本就兴趣来得快去的也快，自己的那点毛病还是他板着治好的，却不知今天到底谁触了他的霉头，平白的惹人不快。

“宠的你没大没小，我的名字也是你能叫的？”

金东爀连忙讨好的笑了笑，哄人的话还没说出口就被人截住了。

“不知道怎么说话没关系，我不介意重头教你。”

重音下落的恰到好处，金东爀对着他的眼睛终于确定了这人不是在开玩笑，再不乖一点今天怕是会很难收场。

身体先大脑一步动作，双手环上这人的大腿，手还扯住了他浴袍的衣角。

仰着小脸，看起来可怜极了。

嘴唇抿着，慢吞吞的吐了两个字。

“……主人。”

-

金知元的目光全然的集中在这孩子红润的唇，他的头埋在自己的双腿间。发旋都透着一股子可爱劲，舌头滑腻的像条水蛇，口腔温热的包裹。

金知元忍不住伸手扯住他的头发，强迫着他接纳的更深入一些。

柱身的青筋被人仔细的照顾了个遍，甚至还在金知元伸手的时候讨好的吸允了一下。

知道这孩子的小心思，却也还是想欺负他一下。

干脆的不再让他讨好，强硬的做了深喉，看他被刺激到下意识的用手撑住自己的大腿内侧，甚至有点抗拒的向后闪躲。

金知元只是坏心眼的笑了笑，扯紧了手让他后退不得。直到人嘴酸了，抗拒的厉害，才松手放过他。

看着小孩抬头飘向自己的眼神，埋怨的样子，配上他此刻红透的脸颊，含着水汽的眼睛，嘟着嘴不肯吭声。

金知元忍不住伸手拍向他的脸颊。

“今晚我可不准备放过你，你这么看我也没用。”

“.......明明是我的生日。”

小声的嘟囔着。

“大点声。”

“没...我没说什么.....”

金知元捏着人的小脸，拇指用力的划过他刚刚被蹂躏的嘴唇。看他装得一派委屈抬头望向自己。

“现在不喜欢了？那时候不是喜欢的很，被我欺负也开心吗？”

“哥你真是的！都说了以前的事不要提了！”

金知元笑着探过头去，有些冰冷的唇吻上他。金东爀也温润的回应着，一时间似乎缠绵的有些动情。

看着金知元那双也同样带着情欲的眼睛，过黑的瞳仁里映衬着自己的样子，他嘴角含笑，离自己几厘米远，鼻息间的热气还偶尔扑到自己的面颊。

他有些含糊的呢喃起来。

“其实.....其实....你知道的，我和他....和他...没认真过....我只是......”

他没能说完，因为金知元的拇指搭在了他的唇上。

“我知道。”

-

金东爀被这人直接粗暴的扔上了床，伸手还没能圈住金知元的脖颈，就被霸道的翻了个个。

身体贴住柔软的床铺，脸颊被压在枕头上，金知元的手掐住了小孩的脖颈，收紧的手指换来极浅的呻吟。

可吻却是轻柔的，像羽毛一样，惹得人痒痒的，心生涟漪。

嘴唇从肩背再次回到人的脖颈，又慢慢的挪到耳边，小巧的耳垂已经红透，像是晚霞火烧云的样子，张口轻轻的咬上这人的耳垂，牙齿厮磨着，舌头也不安分的开始往耳朵里闯。

“你不就是喜欢我这样折磨你，欺负你，非要把你撕碎了揉进我身体里才好？”

金知元说完自己先笑了起来，声音从胸腔发出，低沉的要命，也性感的要命。

金东爀糯糯的发了点破碎的音节。

“……喜欢。”

这两个字像是个开关，金知元一直试图压制的情欲终于破闸而出。狂风暴雨般的亲密几乎让金东赫溺闭其中。

金知元的手摸上这人的胯骨，用力一提，让人摆了个跪趴的姿势，手指急迫的向着人的后穴探去。

金东爀只是乖巧的任由他粗暴的进攻，手无意识的抓住床单，白色的褶皱带着吊灯的影子，又被自己和金知元的身影严密的包裹住。

他能感受金知元的手指在自己身体里慢慢的进出，不容置疑的开拓着，他的喘息加重，在金知元每次抽出手指的时候身体不受控制的向后追逐。

难耐的等人加到两根手指，腰肢开始摇动起来，他无声的催促金知元。

欲望是会消磨人意志的毒药，如同罂粟一样美丽，像海妖的歌声一样会扰人心智。

他几乎是被这人的爱意盛满，又被他掏空，如此反复的被折腾，几乎快要崩溃掉。

“哥.....知元哥....知元...知元.....”

金东爀只是一味的叫着他的名字，声音飘忽的像是从很远的地方传来，却直接敲打在金知元的心上。

他听见身后纸质被撕开的声音，快速到没能给他个准备。

性器角度刁钻的直插而入，冠头顶上肠壁凸点，直接换来金东爀拔高的尖叫。

这人就是这样，不管不顾的按着自己的性子来，非要逼得金东爀失控才行。

“乖，宝贝儿，乖.....”

金知元带点敷衍的安抚着无助的小孩。

手指更加大力的箍紧小孩的身体，把人向着自己的怀中拉近，性器几乎进到前所未有的深度。

金东爀软着腿想要逃离这人，却又被人直接拖回自己的身边。

“叫我。”

“.....知元....”

回应他的是更狠的顶弄。

“哥！....主人！...主人....饶了我吧....饶了东儿....”

“啊！不要...不...太深了...太....啊...”

已经变了调子的求饶却只换来金知元更用力的挞伐，也不知是真的想求饶还是干脆是想金知元这般的对他。

“你可真是不乖，不是刚刚还说喜欢的吗？”

金知元抽出性器，抱着人的腰让人面对自己，看着小孩已经流出的眼泪，直接伸出舌头，慢慢的舔舐着，泪水咸涩的味道刺激着人的感官。

把小孩抱到自己的腿上，亲吻再次落在额头鬓角，带着哄骗的意味。

面对的姿势不可避免的让金知元进入的更深，金东赫仰着脖颈漏出自己的脆弱。

喉结被人衔住。

身体都止不住的颤抖。

-

如果可以，就让时间都停留在这一刻。

我们彼此拥有，再无分开。

-

小孩被累的睡着了，根本没有看到金知元早就放在他枕边的另一个盒子。

项圈已经被金知元悄悄的解下，这人还颇为怜惜的摸了摸被擦红的脖颈细嫩的肌肤。

金东赫被吵了睡眠，挥着手表示不满，最后被人霸道的抱在怀里又给了个浅尝辄止的吻。

-

生日快乐，我的小孩。

只愿你，年年有今日，岁岁有今朝。

还有，

我爱你。


End file.
